Fire and Darkness
by scotty9359
Summary: A yyhtt crossover! a part of raven's past has come back to have revenge, can the teen titans and the spirit detectives stop him?Pairings:ravenhiei.r&r no flames plz! Chapter 12 up!
1. prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or Yu Yu Hakusho, so there! But it would be kool if I owned it though...  
  
A/N: hey, this is my first fic and I'm gonna try and update when I can.  
  
""= talking  
  
' '= thoughts  
  
Ok then, on with ze fic!!!  
  
Fire and Darkness  
  
Prologue  
  
~In the demon world~  
  
A demon was cutting through the other minor demons, which were attacking him,  
  
in his way. He used his blade to sever their body parts and was running towards the portal  
  
until team Urameshi stood in his way. The demon stopped and stood where he was and  
  
stared at them. "Get out of my way, or I'll destroy you all! I don't wanna waste my time on you weaklings," said the demon.  
  
"Like I'd wanna back off out of this! You're not going through this portal until you go through us," replied Yusuke.  
  
"Yeh I'm gonna tear you to shreds!" said Kuwabara taking out his spirit sword.  
  
"Psh, I don't wanna do this but it will be good practice, then I'll come and get my revenge on her," replied the demon. Hiei widened his eyes a bit but the demon didn't  
  
notice. "So, you really are that simple minded, aren't you? You're not going to anywhere near her," said Genkai with a young voice, because she is still in her young form.  
  
"Get out of my way!" yelled the demon, as he ran towards them and swung his sword  
  
trying to sever their heads. But they jumped out of the way and in midair-  
  
"Spirit-Gun!" yelled Yusuke aiming at the demon.  
  
"Rose whip!" yelled Kurama. The attacks made contact, but after the smoke lifted, the  
  
demon was still standing. Kuwabara was running towards the demon ready to slash his sword at him. The demon blocked it with his sword, but then Hiei came right behind him and slashed his back with his katana. "You're a fool if you're going to mess with us," said Hiei. "Heh, I guess that's why I'm goin to end this for now! YAH!!!" yelled the demon  
  
pointing his sword towards the team and out came energy from the sword too big to block or run away from. "ahh!!!" the team screamed as they were thrown into the air and slide on the ground, making them unconscious. "I guess it's time I leave to Earth," said the demon walking  
  
into the portal. However, Koenma was watching this and said, "Botan (a/n is that how u spell it??), warn Raven about him, he's going towards her go, quickly!"  
  
"Yes, sir," replied Botan getting her trusty oar and flew away. 'O, I hope they're all right' thought Botan.  
  
A/N: so wudja think? R&R plz! And no flames! :3 o, and one more thing, I'm tryin to get at least 5 reviews so I no that I could continue. Over n out! 


	2. Raven's warning and Shade's return!

scotty: hi im bac and thanks everyone for the reviews! Anyways, this chappy's gonna start heating things up! Especially when-  
  
hiroichi: ey! Don't spoil the story!  
  
scotty: well, if hadn't interrupted me, I wud've said that-  
  
hiroichi: stop that!  
  
scotty: w/e, anyways back 2 the fic!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own teen titans OR yu yu hakusho, in fact, I DON"T OWN ANYTHING!  
  
Chapter 2: Raven's warning, and Shade's return!  
  
Hiei and the team start to get up, and he says, "Shit, we have to go to Raven, hurry!"  
  
Everyone nodded and jumped into the portal. As they looked around, they saw a city, and somewhere in a lake, saw a tower shaped like a "T".  
  
"Dang, that is some tower," said Kuwabara.  
  
"Well idiot, everyone can obviously see that," said Hiei.  
  
"That's true," Genkai teased.  
  
"Let's stop arguing and go over there!" yelled Yusuke pointing to the tower.  
  
"Yes, lets," said Kurama.  
  
~~~~Meanwhile~~~~  
  
DING DONG!!! The doorbell rang and Starfire came to get the door.  
  
"I shall get the door!" said Starfire. As she opened the door, she saw a teenager, kinda older than her, in blue hair, and looking worried.  
  
"Does anyone called Raven live here?" asked Botan.  
  
"Yes, do you wish to see her?" asked Starfire.  
  
"Who's that Star?" asked Robin as he walked to the door.  
  
"Her name is Botan," replied Starfire.  
  
"Okay, so are just gonna stand here or let her in?" asked Cyborg.  
  
"Cy, she can come in anytime," Said BB staring at her.  
  
"Please! I must talk to Raven!" Yelled Botan. She walked in the room and sat down at the couch.  
  
"Would you please shut up, im trying to medit-"Raven walked in the room and trailed off because she saw Botan, "Botan, what are you doing here?"  
  
"I'll tell you, but I must talk to you alone, so can you people please leave us alone?" asked Botan.  
  
"No way! We're the Teen Titans! When one of us got business, it's our business!" Said BB.  
  
Botan sighed, "Please, this is a private thing, so can you please get out for awhile?"  
  
"Fine, we'll give you guys some privacy, but you have to tell us when to come back in," replied Robin.  
  
"Yeh, cause we were in the middle of playing video games!" said Cyborg.  
  
"Yeh, and I was winning!" yelled BB.  
  
"NO you weren't you sore loser," replied Cyborg and they argued out of the room with Robin and Starfire following them.  
  
"Anyways... What are going to tell me, it isn't likely for you to visit in such a hurry for no reason," said Raven.  
  
"Alright, you know Shade?" asked Botan, with Raven widening her eyes in surprise a bit, "well, he's escaped from jail, and he's come to get revenge it appears." Raven gasped at this, because she thought he wouldn't ever come back, after so long...  
  
"Thanks, but isn't Hiei and the others coming?" Raven asked.  
  
"Yes, they are coming this way right now, because they wouldn't just let you fight him alone," responded Botan.  
  
"All right then, they would soon come, but it's a good thing that he didn't come before you did," said Raven.  
  
"Well, it's time for me to go, it was nice meeting you again, Raven," Botan said.  
  
"Yeah," replied Raven, Botan got out her trusty oar and flew off, 'Okay you guys, you can come back now'  
  
The others walked in and Starfire asked, "Where is Botan?"  
  
"She left back, er, home," replied Raven, she couldn't tell where Botan REALLY was going because then that would be dangerous.  
  
"All Right then, I shall make us the pudding of happiness then!" said Starfire, and everyone sweat dropped at this.  
  
"Uh, Star, why don't we just go to the pizza place, ok?" Asked Robin trying to avoid the pudding.  
Anyways, Cyborg and BB went back to playing video games with Starfire watching, and Robin went to train, while Raven went to the roof to meditate. 'I can feel it, they're coming' thought Raven, feeling the spirit detectives' presence.  
  
Soon after 2 hours, the titans went to the pizza place. "Okay, so what'll it be?" asked the waiter.  
  
"Sausage!" yelled Cyborg.  
  
"Tofu!" yelled BB.  
  
"Mint frosting with sprinkles!" Yelled Starfire, and everyone sweat dropped.  
  
"I don't think they have that kind, Star," said Robin, "anyways, Star and I will have pepperoni."  
  
"And what do you want?" asked the waiter asking Raven.  
  
"Tea, just tea," replied Raven.  
  
"Alright, it'll be ready in 5 min.," said the waiter walking away.  
  
After 5 min., he came back with the pizzas and the tea. After Cyborg paid, they started eating/drinking.  
  
"You know Raven, you didn't tell us how you know that Botan girl," said BB.  
  
"Yeh, and what happened when you were talking?" asked Cyborg.  
  
"None of your business," replied Raven.  
  
"Please, tell us how you know of Botan," said Starfire.  
  
"I told you its none of your-" Raven was cut of cause she felt a presence, a bad one, then there was an explosion right after.  
  
"We'll talk about this later, Titans, Go!" yelled Robin.  
  
The titans ran/flew to the explosion and saw what looked like a demon, though everyone but Raven knew it was one. He was red and blackish skin with red eyes and black hair, wearing deep black pants and boots, a black and white t-shirt, and a black ribbon thingy on his forehead. He is-  
  
"Shade," whispered Raven so the others wouldn't hear.  
  
BB transformed into a cheetah, jumped and transformed into a lion and pounced on him. Shade easily dodged with extreme speed with BB hitting the wall. Raven was just standing there because she was half afraid and a little shocked, when Robin threw birdarangs with Cyborg using his sonic blast. Shade also black those attacks with a crimson shield and also blocked the starbolts from behind. Then he made the ground shift and having the earth holding them in place, except for Raven...  
  
Finally, he spoke, "These fools is what you've lowered yourself to Raven? These weaklings you call your 'friends'? Well then, I guess it's time to take my revenge and not even your friends to stop me!"  
  
He put his hand toward Raven, making an energy blast from his hands. Raven was shocked at this and was frozen to the ground when-  
  
"Fist of the Mortal Flame!" Yelled Hiei. It destroyed the blast and created smoke. Once the smoke cleared, there was the Spirit Detectives, ready to battle. 'Hiei, guys, you're finally here,' thought Raven staring at Hiei.  
  
"I thought you'd actually dodge that, but I did it just in case, Raven," Said Hiei.  
  
"It's been some time, hasn't it?" said Genkai because she helped Raven gain some spirit moves and train that she hasn't shown to the titans yet. The titans were surprised at this, but kept silent.  
  
"So, you've finally come, now the fun begins," said Shade.  
  
A/n: Phew! Done with that chapter! I'll keep updating as long as I get reviews, otherwise I think that you don't like it...sry. Anyways, r&r! Next chapter will kinda explain some things, so yeh. Im out! 


	3. A lot of confusion, and explanations

A/n: Guys im back and thx for all the reviews! So like I said on the last chappy, this one would explain things more a bit on the situation, and since there's WAY too many characters in the story, there might be a few stuff a character/s will do in the story, but I promise to at least let them do something at least once, k? So read on!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own teen titans or yu yu hakusho ::says it hundreds more times::  
  
Chapter 3: A lot of confusion, and explanations  
  
"Now the fun begins," said Shade.  
  
The Spirit detectives ran and spread out attacking them. Hiei used his sword and tried to attack him from behind but Shade jumped out of the way and a direct target for Yusuke's-  
  
"Spirit gun!" Spirit energy came out of Yusuke's index finger directly hitting Shade.  
  
"Dude, how did he do that?" asked BB. As the smoke cleared, Shade landed softly to the ground. Genkai and Kurama were trying to get the titans free from the er, rocks, that were keeping them immobile.  
  
Raven levitated and used her chant and 2 cars were surrounded in black aura and were thrown straight at Shade. Shade jumped out of the way and suddenly a blast came right at him.  
  
"Fist of Mortal Flame!" yelled Hiei using his attack. Yusuke followed with Shotgun, and hundreds of energy balls came out of Yusuke's fist.  
  
"Man, who are these guys?" asked Cyborg, while they were getting freed.  
  
"Yeah, they're kicking butt!" said BB.  
  
"We'll meet again, Raven, then I can finally have my revenge! HAHAHAHAHA!!!" yelled Shade as his voice faded as he stepped back into the darkness. Raven shuddered as he said her name, and once he left, the, titans were free of the rocks that bound them to the ground. (The rocks were special so its impossible to get out using your powers)  
  
The titans were just staring at Raven and the detectives in surprise because they were just so confused. (especially BB)  
  
"Uh, What the hell just happened! I mean, who is that weird guy, and who are all of you guys!?!?!?" yelled BB in confusion pointing and waving his hands everywhere.  
  
"Wait, before Raven explains all of this, we should first all get to the tower, said Robin.  
  
"You mean that 'T' shaped thing? This is gonna be good," said Kuwabara.  
  
So once they got to the tower, Robin, Starfire, BB, and Cyborg sat down at the couch while Raven, and the detectives just stood right in front of them.  
  
"All right, I guess I should first introduce you guys (to the titans) are. This is Hiei, Kurama, Kuwabara, Genkai, and Yusuke. Guys (to the detectives), the green boy is Beast boy, the half robot's Cyborg, that's Starfire, and he's Robin," explained Raven.  
  
"It's wonderful to meet all of you!" said Starfire.  
  
"Likewise, I'm sure," replied Kurama.  
  
"So, how did you guys do all of that stuff anyways?" asked Robin.  
  
"I'm sure that Raven will explain all of this for you," replied Genkai.  
  
"Ok, since know you know each other, first there's how I met Hiei and the others before I met the titans," Raven explained as she stared into Hiei for a bit then returned to the real world, "When I was running away from my father, that's another story, I was lost and was hurt from the thrashing he gave me....  
  
~~Flashback~~  
  
Raven was badly injured with stained blood cloak and a big wound on her side her hand was covering. It was snowing, so it was also hard to move on, so she fell forward and blacked out in the snow. 1 hr. later, Hiei was walking by to his house and saw a wounded half demon, cause he can sense that, and carried her home. He bandaged her wounds and let her rest on the bed for the night. The next morning, Raven woke up and looked around the room, and saw Hiei sleeping (Hiei sleeping, cant really imagine that) on the couch. She noticed her bandaged wound and walked toward him, then started reading a book he has on his shelf. Hiei woke up later, and saw Raven reading.  
  
"So you woke up," said Raven.  
  
"Heh, I guess your not the type who would go crazy?" said Hiei.  
  
"What's your name anyway?" asked Raven.  
  
"Hiei," answered Hiei, "what's your name?"  
  
"Raven," She said in her normal monotone voice.  
  
-later on-  
  
Raven, and the spirit detectives already met at that time, and they did missions, and Raven was taught by Genkai who would help her control her powers, and use spirit energy with her mystical powers. Then all of a sudden, when they were training on the fields, darkness took over.  
  
A demon, Shade, came out and he said, "So you're the ones who have been ruining other guys' fun, I guess I can just kill you for the heck of it anyway."  
  
"In your dreams," replied Yusuke.(note: Genkai isn't in this battle)  
  
Shade started first and took out his stoneblade, which was covered with his deep black aura. Raven took out her stoneblade (cuz its was given to her to help and enhance her powers by Genkai) and her aura glowed black and deep purple. Shade used his blade and slashed it at Raven, but she blocked it with hers. Kuwabara was running towards Shade with his spirit sword and tried to take him off her. Shade got out of the way and was hit by Kurama's rose whip. He had cuts on him now, but stood there like nothing happened.  
  
"Man, he's just standing there like its nothing," said Kuwabara.  
  
"Everyone can see that, so stop babbling like an idiot and let's just bring this guy to hell," said Hiei.  
  
"There might be a way to stop him somehow but we'll need to combine our powers," said Raven.  
  
"Right," said Hiei. Everyone nodded and gave all their power to Raven's stoneblade and it was turning multiple colors at the same time, then glowed white.  
  
"Even though you have combined your powers, you still can't defeat me!" yelled Shade as he ran towards Raven at unbelievable speed, while Raven did the same except that she levitated instead of running.  
  
"HYAAAAAA!!!!!" Raven and Shade yelled at each other as they clashed their swords.  
  
Eventually: "YOU WILL PAY! YOU HEAR! I'LL GET MY REVENGE!!" yelled Shade as he was put to jail/prison.  
  
~~~End Flashback~~~  
  
"Wow, sooo I guess that he's basically out for revenge?" said BB.  
  
"I am so glad that you are well after that battle," said Starfire right after.  
  
"Well yes, and the other reason was to rule the demon world," said Hiei.  
  
*Yawns * "Well, I guess it's time to hit the sack," suggested Cyborg.  
  
"Yeah, I'm beat," said Yusuke.  
  
"Okay, you guys can sleep in the guest rooms," said Robin.  
  
"I'll show you the rooms," said Raven.  
  
Yusuke's room was right across Robin's room and next to Kuwabara's room. Kurama slept in the one across Starfire's room.  
  
"Here's your room," said Raven as she showed Hiei's room.  
  
"Across from your room? That's fine then," replied Hiei.  
  
They stared into each other's eyes which seemed like forever but it really lasted like 2 minutes. When Raven went back to the real world, she blushed pink and her hood was off so you can see.  
  
"Umm, good night," said Raven.  
  
"Night," said Hiei blushing just slightly(Hiei blushing, who knew) and they walked into their rooms for the night.  
  
A/n: DUDE! That was like, one of my best chapters that actually didn't have writer's block! I feel so accomplished.... Anyways, r&r so I can do more chapters! Im outta here!! 


	4. Getting to know Each Other and Slade and...

A/n: thx again for the reviews! Sorry but I'll have to update like on the weekends or when I have enough spare time cuz of stupid school.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything..  
  
Chapter 4: Getting to know Each Other and Slade and Shade Duo!  
  
Raven woke up and looked at her clock and it read 6:00 am. She got out of her room only to be bumped into with Hiei.  
  
"Sorry," said both of them.  
  
"So I guess you like to wake up this early?" asked Hiei smiling.  
  
"Just like the old times," replied Raven with a smile also.  
  
They walked to the living room together and got some tea and chatted a little bit.  
  
"So what did you do here all this time?" asked Hiei curiously.  
  
"Eat, sleep, meditate, and fight crime," replied Raven in her usual monotone voice.  
  
"Heh, guess you haven't really did much training"  
  
"Well, if you count meditating and fighting crime, it's pretty much like it," said Raven.  
  
After their little chat they went up on the roof so they can skip the arguments and Starfire's cooking. When it was around 7:30, everyone came to eat.  
  
"Who wants tofu eggs and bacon!" Yelled BB.  
  
"Nobody likes that tofu stuff except you, don't you know that!" said Cyborg.  
  
"Guys, settle down, we can just have waffles or something," said Yusuke.  
  
"Sure," accepted Robin.  
  
"I shall have some waffles too," said Starfire.  
  
"Yeah, LOVE those waffles!" said Kuwabara.  
  
"Fool, must you act like one?" insulted Hiei.  
  
"So when did you guys wake up?" asked BB.  
  
"Actually, we just went up on the roof to meditate," answered Raven plainly.  
  
"I'll just have some tea," said Genkai.  
  
"Me too," said Kurama.  
  
When they got done eating, Yusuke, Kuwabara, BB, and Cyborg were playing games with Starfire watching in awe. Robin, Kurama, and Genkai went to train; Hiei and Raven were just the living room reading.  
  
~~~Living Room~~~  
  
"O Yeah! We kicked your asses!" exclaimed Yusuke.  
  
"Yeah right, you were cheating!" protested BB.  
  
"Please do not yell at each other and fight," said Starfire trying to cool everything down, unsuccessfully.  
  
"You're just sore losers, no one can beat us!" said Kuwabara.  
  
"C'mon, I bet you guys 5 bucks that you can't beat us again!" suggested Cyborg.  
  
"Your on!" said Yusuke.  
  
"Fools, they should be at least training for the next battle with Shade," said Hiei in his usual voice.  
  
"True, but knowing them, they'll just say that is training," said Raven.  
  
"Say Raven, do you want to go to the café with me? It'll be better than staying in a dump like this," asked Hiei a little nervously.  
  
"Sure, anything to get away from this racket," said Raven.  
  
~~~In the training room~~~  
  
"C'mon Robin, you should be better than this," said Genkai dodging Robin's blows.  
  
"Well its 2 on 1! What did you expect!?" Protested Robin throwing his birdarang but it got destroyed by Kurama's rose whip.  
  
"Well, a little challege at least," answered Kurama.  
  
Robin took out his staff and tried to hit Kurama and block Genkai and Kurama's rose whip. Robin lowered himself to try and hit Kurama's feet but he jumped out in the air. He(Robin) threw one of his birdarangs at Kurama and Kurama once again broke it with his whip. But he was caught off guard, as Robin was jump kicking him in the air.  
  
'A distraction? This is a smart one' thought Kurama getting hit in the stomach. He landed on his knees softly and his hands covered his stomach.  
  
"Now let's try and do this a whole other lvl shall we? I mean, it is for the battle with Shade, for he is much harder than this," said Genkai as she used her shotgun throwing Robin off guard surprised and getting hit by some of the shots. Kurama recovered and tried to hit Robin but Robin got up and barely dodged the blow.  
  
'He's good' thought Kurama.  
  
'Hmmm... Maybe he can be a good fighter after all,' though Genkai smiling a bit.  
  
~~~Meanwhile~~~  
  
"So, why did you bring me here?" asked Shade. (a/n: plz don't get confused with shade and Slade on the counta that they almost have the same spelling...)  
  
"I've brought you here, so we can negotiate," explained Slade, "Since we both have the same enemies, why don't we just help each other out a bit, shall we?"  
  
"Hmm... Alright, but if you trust me, then that will be your greatest mistake, yet, we will work together just for now, then we split our paths, got it?" said Shade.  
  
"Fine, and don't worry, I never make that mistake," answered Slade.  
  
A/n: Alright, RnR so I can continue, and remember that ill guarantee that I'll update on the weekends, but maybe on my spare time also, but at least im not letting you hang there for months to get an update. 


	5. A day at the café, and another battle wi...

A/n: Like I said, I'll update on the weekends, and heres the chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: Once again, I don't own anything.......got it!? -_-+  
  
Chapter 5: A day at the café, and another battle with Slade  
  
~~~At the Café~~~  
  
"So, what did you guys do while I was gone?" asked Raven as she sipped her tea.  
  
"Just the usual lower class demons, and we won the Dark tournament, too," replied Hiei.  
  
"Nice, if only I could get me an actual challenge."  
  
"You already do."  
  
"I guess, just like the old days..."  
  
"Yeh."  
  
~~~Flashback~~~  
  
It was a battle with the detectives in a little arena with Raven vs. Raven's old rival, Daicho (a/n: I no it's a weird name, but I had to name him!). Raven had her stoneblade and the same with Daicho. They had a stoneblade dual and they were wrecking the whole arena. Raven went up in the air and the same with Daicho. Raven hit him in his side while he hit her at her side also. The match seemed like a stalemate, as they have equal powers, but someone had to win.  
  
"You're a good rival, because you're an actual challenge," said Daicho as he swiftly dodged the blade but part of his cloak disintegrated.  
  
"You took the words right out of my mouth," replied Raven. She got did a back flip in the air to dodge the stoneblade nearly missing his destructive aura. Raven shoved her blade to his stomach hard, when his blade wasn't protecting him.  
  
"Noooooooo!" yelled Daicho as the blade shut him down to the ground knocking him out.  
  
"Winner, Raven!" yelled the referee.  
  
~~End flashback~~  
  
"That was a good battle," said Raven smirking.  
  
"Yeah, but it would be nice if you still had it though," said Hiei.  
  
"That is where you're wrong," countered Raven, "I have it in my room, well hidden. Do you just think that I would throw away something like that?"  
  
"No, I guess not," replied Hiei.  
  
Suddenly, there was an explosion outside and Slade (or at least robot Slade) and his drones came and Hiei and Raven ran out side.  
  
"Humph, I guess this could be a good practice," smirked Hiei.  
  
"Yep."  
  
Raven and Hiei ran together fighting the robots, but unfortunately they didn't pay much attention to the robot Slade. Raven said her chant and had a car fly right through 4 robots. Hiei took out his sword and cut the robot's pieces and exploded. Of course, there were a whole lot more robots (57) to go. They tried to bring Raven down but she exploded with black aura to get them off. Hiei was on a robot-killing spree as he just ran through them cutting them with his sword as they exploded afterwards. Once there were just a few left for Raven to kill, she let her guard down just for a second-  
  
"Got you," said robo Slade as he shot her side with a special gun having a special bullet drive in her flesh. Raven screamed in pain as her veins were exploding with heat.  
  
Hiei turned widened eyes and yelled, "Raven!" He ran up to her and let her rest in his arms. Her eyes were closed really tight and her hand covering the wound, then blacked out. Hiei still surprised, tried to stop the bleeding at least with a part of his cloak thingy. 'Raven, no, how could I be so careless!? I won't let you down again, I won't let you get hurt like this...' The rest of the gang unfortunately, arrived late seeing Hiei and Raven and the broken robots.  
  
"We've got to get her to safety," said Cyborg, "C'mon we'll have to go to the medical wing."  
  
Everyone nodded as they went back and Hiei carried her to the bed. When he began to leave, he looked back at Raven once more and left. Cyborg had put bandages around her stomach and left her alone to sleep.  
  
As Cyborg walked in, he touched Hiei's shoulder and said, "She's fine, she just needs some rest is all."  
  
Hiei nodded and went to the medical room. He saw Raven sleeping peacefully. 'God, she looks good when she sleeps.' He walked up to her and touched her hand. 'Her hand is so soft.' Even he knows that she's fine, Raven, really, wasn't fine. For that bullet had a special mixture that would do something very wrong... 


	6. What’s goin on with Raven and a Terrible...

A/n: Okay, the next chappy is up! Thx again for the reviews! Just to give you a heads up that this chapter is gonna get things heated up! ^o^v  
  
Disclaimer: Dangit, don't you get it!?!? I don't own anything!!!!! -.-+  
  
Recap: As Cyborg walked in, he touched Hiei's shoulder and said, "She's fine, she just needs some rest is all."  
  
Hiei nodded and went to the medical room. He saw Raven sleeping peacefully. 'God, she looks good when she sleeps.' He walked up to her and touched her hand. 'Her hand is so soft.' Even he knows that she's fine, Raven, really, wasn't fine. For that bullet had a special mixture that would do something very wrong...  
  
Chapter 6: What's goin on with Raven and a Terrible Incident  
  
Deep in Raven's bloodstream, the mixture from the bullet has started to make her blood race slowly, but will soon do something terrible. Hiei was sitting by Raven's side for 5 hrs, with the gang taking turns giving her get well cards, etc. Hiei was still staring at her delicate face, until he flinched when her eyelids begin to open. Raven looked around, and saw Hiei. She sat up and said, "Hey."  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Um, thanks for being there for me."  
  
"No problem."  
  
They stared into each others eyes and came closer for a kiss, but was interrupted by Starfire as she walked by.  
  
"Come friends! Raven has awaken from her long slumber!" called Starfire. Everyone came in asking what happened and saying that shes okay, etc.  
  
"Nice to see you awake Rav!" said Cyborg.  
  
"It's good that your awake," said Kurama.  
  
"I am glad that you are unharmed!" said Starfire.  
  
Everyone was later in the living room, doing whatever. Raven and Hiei were in a dark corner just standing/sitting. They were relaxed and took a break after the incident with robo Slade. But Raven, unaware of what was happening to her, had felt something boiling. It was her, or at least her veins. 'Why is my body boiling?' she asked herself a little wide eyed and staring at her hands, feeling vibrations of heat. Hiei glanced at her and said, "Are you ok?"  
  
All of a sudden the pain stopped and Raven faced him, "Yeah."  
  
"Alright then."  
  
~~~late afternoon~~~  
  
In Raven's room, she was meditating having a hard time to keep in control. 'Why do I always feel that im gonna explode?' She sat down on her bed, her hand grasping her stomach. 'It....Hurts....so.....bad..' All of a sudden a great deal of pain in her just made it worse. She screamed loud but it seemed no one was able to hear. That is, except for Hiei and Genkai, who were just walking by her door to hear it.  
  
"Raven! Are you okay!?" yelled Hiei in worry banging her door. Eventually he just kicked it open to see Raven just sitting on her bed her face not showing. Hiei began to run up to her but was stopped by Genkai, who put her arm in front of him.  
  
She said, "No, it's too dangerous."  
  
"Why?" asked Hiei in confusion, but was surprised when he saw her.  
  
Under her hood began to show 4 blood red eyes, and her cloak began to glow a deep red and turned black red mixed together. She stood up, smirking and blew Genkai away with her powers and flew straight through the wall. Hiei and Genkai ran to the others and he said, "Raven ::huff::, she turned into ::huff:: a full demon!" Everyone was surprised at this and the ran outside to see Raven, just waiting there. Then another shadow came and revealed Slade.  
  
"Slade!" yelled Robin in anger.  
  
"Robin, it's nice to see you, but I no longer have any need for you so you all must die," said Slade. All of a sudden a whole army of bots appeared and came at them and they were drawn into a huge battle. While the others were dealing with the robots, Robin was dealing with Slade, and Genkai and Hiei were facing Raven....  
  
A/n: Yay! Got this done, don't worry, itll be updated this fri. or so. So alright, in order to get the next chapter up, I need 3 reviews for this chapter. Sry, I just need to know your still with me. Im out! v-.-v 


	7. A Battle with Mind and Matter

A/n: Thx fer the reviews and your still with me! Okay, let the chapter begin!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own tt or yyh! Alright!?  
  
Chapter 7: A Battle with Mind and Matter  
  
Everyone was surprised at the change in Raven (demon Raven, w/e). She was smiling evily and couldn't wait for the torture. Slade pointed his arm at them and the robots, him, and D-raven(demon Raven) attacked.  
  
"Why are you doing this Raven!?" asked Hiei dodging her attacks. But it seems she never listened and attacked using her powers. Her powers weren't black and white anymore. They were red and black. Genkai came in and blocked some of her blasts.  
  
Genkai said, "The only way to bring Raven back is to help her mind,"  
  
"How?"  
  
"I know! Go to her room and get her mirror! It's a portal to her mind so go!" Said Cyborg blasting the robots away.  
  
"Don't worry! We'll make sure she doesn't get hurt or hurt anyone!" Said Yusuke.  
  
Hiei nodded and ran towards the tower. But then a lot of robots got in the way, and D-raven. 'I don't wanna hurt her, but I'll just have to get out of the way and kill those machines,' thought Hiei. He jumped over D- Raven and got out his sword to slash the robots away. Raven turned and out went one of her black tentacles from her robe. It was blocked by Kurama's and Kuwabara's weapons.  
  
"You're not getting away that easily," said Kurama then turned to Hiei, "Don't worry, we won't kill her, just probably knock her out."  
  
"Yeah, don't worry, just leave it ta us," said Kuwabara breaking another one of the tentacles.  
  
Hiei reached her room, and found her mirror. He stared into it, and then saw 4 red eyes appear and a huge black hand came out and grabbed him into her mind. As he landed, he saw a worn down battlefield. Also, weak Raven on the ground with D-Raven about to finish her off. 'If she loses, she'll stay demon for good!' thought Hiei. Just about when D-Raven was about to finish Raven off, Hiei jumped in with his sword.  
  
"Raven!" He tried to slash D-Raven but she flew out of the way. Then he stopped to help Raven up.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeh, but I'm a little tired, but that's all."  
  
~~~Meanwhile~~~  
  
The titans and the Detectives were in a tough battle. Not only Raven, but Slade was also hard to put up with. Not to mention with the armies of robots in the way.  
  
"There's no end to them!" yelled Cyborg still blasting his way out of the crowding robots. Starfire was in the air dodging the blasts from the robots' guns and throwing her starbolts back. Robin was fighting Slade and the robots with Genkai at the same time. Kuwabara and BB were destroying a whole lot of robots. BB was a rhino stampeding though them, and Kuwabara was also slashing the robot's parts off as he ran.  
  
"Ha! I destroyed more robots than you!" said BB.  
  
"Hey, how do you know how much robots you've smashed!?" said Kuwabara.  
  
'Idiots, they're playin with robots when I'm stuck with a real battle here,' thought Yusuke. Kurama and Yusuke had to deal with D-Raven and had a hard time, too. Kurama used his whip to take out more tentacles out of the way while Yusuke did the same with his shotgun. D-Raven took out her hands and it made energy blasts to counter Yusuke's attack. Then she flew in blasting them to the ground.  
  
"Demon Raven is harder to beat than I thought," said Yusuke rubbing his head getting up.  
  
"Well, she does know our moves," said Kurama also getting up running from an attacking tentacle.  
  
"But we also know hers," countered Yusuke, "Spirit gun!" the ray of spirit energy hit d-Raven square in the stomach, but she stood still.  
  
"Dang," said Yusuke. 'What a waste of energy, it didn't even make a scratch!'  
  
Starfire and Cyborg were trapped/surrounded by robots as they start to consume them and/or kill them. Starfire and Cyborg kept blasting them out of the way making a path. But more robots filled it up quickly. Starfire flew higher to get out of harms way and carrying Cyborg desperately also (cause he was heavy). But then she started to lose her strength and got down on the ground again so Cyborg can keep blasting away out of there.  
  
Unfortunately, BB and Kuwabara were having a game to see who can kill the most robots just to kill time. But they stopped playin when the BIGGER robots came(Kinda the size of the robot worms on 'titan rising' only they're human robots). It was hard enough just to handle even one of them.  
  
"Man, it was fun messin with the smaller ones than the bigger ones!" said Kuwabara as he dodged a robot's foot.  
  
BB was a t-rex biting at one of the robot's legs and snapped it off. The robot got of balance as BB yelled, "Timber!" As the robot fell, it hit one of the other huge robots that was about to punch Kuwabara.  
  
"Thanks man!"  
  
"No prob."  
  
But more were about to stomp them to dust...  
  
~~~In Raven's Mind~~~  
  
Raven and Hiei were having a VERY hard time just to hit D-Raven. Hiei was using all of his techniques except for the dragon of darkness flame w/e, and Raven was using her powers and got a lot of meteor rock thingys to hit D-Raven. Hiei was getting really frustrated and impatient.  
  
"WHY*slash*WON'T*slash*YOU*slash*DIE!?!?" Yelled Hiei using his sword to hit her but she kept on dodging.  
  
Raven said, "Azerath, metrion, zinthos!" and a huge meteor came at the demon and it hit her, hard. 'Finally we hit her!' Raven thought as she used her powers to send black beams at the fallen demon. D-Raven got up and sent black and red beams to fend off Raven's beams, then flew and was heading towards Raven, but was knocked away by Hiei.  
  
"Hope you didn't forget about me!" exclaimed Hiei as he used his sword once again, and made a deep cut on her arm.  
  
"Good, now you would have less power in using your demonic powers," said Raven.  
  
Raven got her stoneblade and stabbed D-Raven in the stomach. But D- Raven just stared there grimacing menacingly at the surprised Raven. D- Raven pushed Raven out of the way and all of a sudden the gaping hole in her stomach and the cut on her arm started to heal. 'Great, now she does that,' thought Raven getting up once again.  
  
"This is gonna be hard if we could barely hit her, let alone keeping her from healing herself!" said Hiei standing in front of Raven so they could attack at the same time.  
  
"Right, I got and idea," Raven suggested softly, "she uses her hands to revitalize, righ? Well, we'll just aim for the hands so she can't use them anymore."  
  
"Nice plan, but it'll be hard."  
  
"I know."  
  
A/n: Phew... Alright! That's the end of this chapter! Since I know your still with me, I promise to update tomorrow! I just hope that I don't get bothered... But if I can't, I'll update the next day! I WILL NOT BE SILENCED! 


	8. Continuation battle and Arguments

A/n: Sry but my mom got a new phone and it interrupted my dsl connection...-_- ;; anyways, read on! And as you've probably noticed, this is gonna be a pretty long chapter yay.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own tt or yyh so get out of my face!  
  
Chapter 8: Continuation battle and Arguments  
  
"Right, I got and idea," Raven suggested softly, "she uses her hands to revitalize, right? Well, we'll just aim for the hands so she can't use them anymore."  
  
"Nice plan, but it'll be hard."  
  
"I know."  
  
~~~Back to the tower~~~  
  
Kuwabara and BB are barely holding out against the little and huge robots.  
  
"Dang, this is hard."  
  
"Well if we actually had a plan, we'd win!" protested Kuwabara.  
  
"Fine! Do you have a plan!"  
  
"Yeah, get me up in the air!"  
  
"Got it!"  
  
BB transformed into a gorilla and threw Kuwabara at the robots. Kuwabara's spirit sword grew longer and he slashed all of the robots at once. While that was happening, BB was a rhino rampaging all of the smaller robots.  
  
"BOOYA!" yelled BB as both Kuwabara and him defeated the robots.  
  
Cyborg and Starfire were in their own problems with their share of robots. Starfire had been cut in several places, but not too serious. Cyborg has some metal parts chipped off and some wires showing.  
  
"There's too many of them!" yelled Cyborg. (Yes, I know it's a repeated quote, but who cares! Its my fic...) he blasted rows and rows of robots with single shots and Starfire has been using her starbolts in the air, but the robots got laser guns so they're shooting right back at her.  
  
"I will not let you harm my friends!" exclaimed Starfire as she used her starbolts and laser eye beams w/e, flying right through them.  
  
The robots got fewer and fewer, until there were just a few left. But then the remaining robots fused somehow into a bigger one. Cyborg and Starfire powered up and used their powers to finish them once and for all.  
  
"HYAAAAA!!!!!" The robot exploded a huge explosion and Starfire and Cyborg finally got to rest for a short while.  
  
"Phew, that was close!" said Cyborg resting on his knees breathing hard.  
  
"Yes, know let us help our friends now friend Cyborg," suggested Starfire.  
  
"Yeah, but first, let me rest a little while."  
  
Robin and Genkai were having a hard time fighting the robots AND Slade at the same time. Each time they miss a shot, another robot comes right in front of them.  
  
'This is gonna be hard if we can't hit him, let alone hurt him,' thought Robin, 'I hope Hiei is alright.'  
  
Robin took out his staff and tried to trip him but Slade jumped up.  
  
"Genkai, now!"  
  
"What!?" said Slade as he saw Genkai's finger, "No!"  
  
"Spirit gun!" exclaimed Genkai as the blast hit Slade square in his gut.  
  
Slade fell and slowly got up to see Robin's face. "Well I guess it's time for me to leave," said Slade as he dropped a smoke bomb and disappeared.  
  
"Let's got and help Yusuke and Kurama," said Genkai. Robin nodded and they headed for Kurama and Yusuke.  
  
Kurama and Yusuke were BADLY hurt. Kurama has his shirt torn and blood on his arms and chest. His legs we however, weren't as badly damaged like the upper part. Yusuke had his whole shirt off and scratches on his chest also. He cot small cuts on his face and one arm with a long deep cut.  
  
"Shit, how're we gonna keep her safe if we can't keep ourselves safe!" said Yusuke.  
  
"Hehehehehe..," said D-Raven as she was floating towards them.  
  
She tried to use her tentacles and grasp their throats, but it was destroyed by a blue blast and a starbolt. It was Cyborg and Starfire.  
  
"Nice timing guys!" thanked Yusuke. "No prob!" said Cyborg.  
  
Cyborg and Starfire stopped in front of Yusuke and Kurama to protect them.  
  
"Please Raven, we are your friends, I don't want to hurt you but I will if it will make you return to normal!" yelled Starfire as she flew towards D- Raven and threw her starbolts at her. The starbolts hit D-Raven, but she recovered.  
  
"Sooo... I guess that's why you wouldn't be able to knock her out?" said BB running with Kuwabara.  
  
"You noticed?" said Yusuke. Then they saw Robin and Genkai running toward them.  
  
"Did we miss anything?" asked Robin.  
  
"Not much, except she recovers," answered BB.  
  
"But didn't you already notice that? I mean, it IS Raven, only demon, and you live with her," said Kurama.  
  
Cyborg sweatdropped and said, "Umm yeh but we kinda forgot about that."  
  
"Now that you are all together, I can destroy you all at once!" yelled D- Raven.  
  
The titans/detectives braced themselves for battle...  
  
~~~Meanwhile~~~  
  
"Now that you've finished talking, I guess it's time for you to DIEEEEE!!!" yelled D-Raven flying towards them shooting energy blasts. Luckily, Raven and Hiei got out of the way.  
  
"Fist of mortal flame!" yelled Hiei as he punched her in the back. Raven got her stoneblade and slashed her hands.  
  
"GAHH!! DO you know what you just did!?" yelled D-Raven screaming in pain.  
  
"Fortunately, yes," said Raven, "Since you're the full demon version of me, you would have to use your hands to do everything."  
  
~~~back with the titans/detectives~~~  
  
Everyone with the excpeption of D-Raven, are lying down, all in pain. D-Raven was about to finish them off when they all saw her screaming her head off.  
  
"GAAAHHHH!!NOO!" screamed D-Raven holding her head as she was losing a mind battle.  
  
"Alright Hiei!" praised Cyborg.  
  
"Finally, Raven is starting to gain control," said Genkai.  
  
"It seems that Hiei is starting to help Raven gain control in her head and the demon self of her is losing badly," said Kurama.  
  
Everyone stared and the screaming D-Raven and started to get up trying to recover.  
  
~~~In Raven's Mind~~~  
  
"So now that you can't heal," said Hiei, "It's time for you to die!"  
  
Raven and Hiei powered up and they both grabbed the stoneblade as it started to glow a deep blue and black. "Darkness Sword of Dragon Flame!!!" Raven and Hiei yelled as the pushed the blade and a black and blue dragon came out of it rushing towards D-Raven.  
  
"NOOOOOO!!!!!" screamed D-Raven as she dissolved from the blast.  
  
~~~Out of Raven's head~~~  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!" yelled D-Raven as her body and cloak started blinking to the normal look. "I won't be defeated this easily!" yelled D- Raven. Then Raven (the real one) said, "I won't let you control me anymore!"  
  
All of a sudden a burst of black and red came out of Raven's body and she fell to her knees, with her eyes still glowing white.  
  
"Raven!" yelled everyone as they started to run towards her.  
  
"Friend Raven, you are okay!" said Starfire, but Raven didn't respond, "Raven?"  
  
~~~Raven's mind~~~  
  
Raven and Hiei are standing next to the portal so Hiei can get out of Raven's head.  
  
"Thanks, for helping me out and saving me," thanked Raven.  
  
"No problem, and I always wanted to tell you this, it's, kind of hard to say it but-"  
  
"What is it?" Raven asked.  
  
"Well, I love you Raven, ever since we first met I did, I just couldn't really admit it."  
  
Raven leaned closer to him and whispered, "I love you too." And they kissed, and both of them never wanted it to stop, but finally they let go of each other.  
  
"So, um, you can get out of my mind now," said Raven blushing a little.  
  
"Alright, see you outside."  
  
"Sure," replied Raven seeing him walk through the portal.  
  
~~~Back with everybody~~~  
  
Raven started to resume to her normal purple eyes and noticed everyone staring at her.  
  
"Um, Raven, what happened?" asked BB.  
  
"Nothing," replied Raven. Hiei started to come it sight.  
  
"Hiei! Over here!" yelled Yusuke waving his hand.  
  
"Is everyone ok?" asked Hiei.  
  
"Yeah, but we all have to rest now, since we used practically all of our energy to fight Demon Raven," answered Robin.  
  
Raven stared at the ground feeling guilty for what she did to them. She looked at everyone and saw their wounds covered in bandages, and felt really bad.  
  
"Um, I'm sorry for all trouble I've caused," said Raven as they all stared at her.  
  
"It's alright, we all knew it wasn't really you," reassured Yusuke.  
  
"Thanks, everyone," said Raven smiling a bit and blushing a little.  
  
"Alright! Let's get some rest everyone," said Cyborg. Everyone nodded and headed for the tower to sleep. Raven and Hiei were behind the whole group.  
  
"Is everything alright?" asked Hiei worried.  
  
"Well, yes and no," answered Raven.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"I just can't help but feel responsible for the horrible things I've done to everyone."  
  
"Hey, like Yusuke said, it wasn't your fault."  
  
"Thanks, I feel a little better now."  
  
"Your welcome," said Hiei as they both headed for their rooms to sleep.  
  
A/n: don't think that this story is over, cause there are still more obstacles to go before it's the end. So please RnR! Thanx everyone! 


	9. A Day to Rest, or is it?

A/n: sry bout that I wus at las Vegas on the weekend without my mom discussing about it. I wus pissed at that. Anyways, to make it up, since it's my spring break, I'll update more often, k? Alright so read on!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own tt of yyh. AND I'LL KEEP SAYIN IT!  
  
uChapter 9: A Day to Rest, or is it?/b  
  
Raven woke up and saw that it was 6:30 AM. 'Good, finally some quiet time,' thought Raven. She knew that the others won't wake until some time, so she got up from her bed and washed up to go to the living room. Once she got there, she saw Hiei drinking his tea. He turned and said, "Hey, wutcha doin up early?"  
  
"Just gonna meditate while it's quiet here."  
  
"Can I join you?"  
  
"Alright."  
  
Hiei got up from his seat and joined Raven. Only that she was floating while Hiei was on the floor. They chanted the mantra for an hour until everyone started getting up. 'Shit, now it's gonna get annoyingly loud,' thought Hiei. He and Raven saw everyone come in arguing, chatting, or just walking. When they came to sit and eat, Raven was surprised it was actually quiet. She stared at the other's bandages knowing that she gave that to them just yesterday. She felt guilty still after last night and still wondered if they still trusted her. 'If only I was in more in control,' thought Raven. Then BB interrupted the silence.  
  
"So uhh... we still have to find this Shade guy, right?," asked BB.  
  
"Yeah, but first, we have to at least rest up a bit to recover. No point in looking for him if you're not in any condition to fight," replied Robin.  
  
And so after they ate, everyone split up doing their own thing in the tower. Raven in her room meditating, Hiei, Robin, Cyborg, Yusuke, and Genkai training, Starfire "cooking" while Kuwabara plays against BB in Need for Speed 3(I don't own it either) with Kurama researching where Shade might be.  
  
~~~Slade's Layer~~~  
  
"You didn't have to make Raven our slave, I want to kill her personally!" shouted Shade as he was pacing, "I don't like doing the low, it just shows how weak you are!"  
  
"But don't you think it would be much easier to kill her if we just continued?" asked Slade calmly.  
  
Shade started to control his anger, "Look, I was humiliated as one of the strongest demons in the universe beaten by a lower, filthy half demon! I have to kill her so no one will be in my way and get rid of that shame."  
  
"So, how would you do that?"  
  
"We'll have to settle this in the demon world, an official stoneblade match."  
  
~~~Titans Tower~~~  
  
It was lunchtime and everyone has regained enough energy to once again fight Shade&Slade. But first, they all went to eat out. Raven, Hiei, Kurama, and Genkai went to a café, while Robin and Starfire went to a restaurant, and everyone else at a pizza parlor (I split them up cuz you really think that there would be that much seats for one table?--;).  
  
Anyways, Yusuke, Kuwabara, BB and Cyborg were planning to order their pizzas.  
  
"Dude, we are NOT ordering that tofu garbage!" protested Cyborg, "that's just wrong!"  
  
"Well it's also wrong to eat innocent animals! Cause I've BEEN most of em!" yelled BB.  
  
"Cyborg's right! Tofu is nasty! I want sausage!" yelled Kuwabara wanting to join the "conversation".  
  
"So what would you want to order?: asked the waitress to Yusuke, since the others were arguing.  
  
"Hmm, I guess we'll just have 2 sausage, 1 tofu, and 1 pepperoni pizza please," answered Yusuke calmly looking away from the teens. The others stopped and just stared at Yusuke ordering for them.  
  
"Heh, guess we never thought of that," said BB nervously scratching the back of his head. Yusuke just sweatdropped.  
  
"You mean you've always argued about this and it never crossed your minds that we could have a pizza per person?" said Yusuke arching his brow.  
  
"Actually, it never crossed our minds at all. Raven or Robin usually orders for us," said Cyborg.  
  
"Yeh, cause Raven only does it when she's annoyed and Robin usually tells the waitress everyone's orders," said BB.  
  
Yusuke just sighed.  
  
~~~Restaurant~~~  
  
"Here is your table sir and madam," said the waiter as he showed them their table, "I will come back in a few minutes to take your orders, sir."  
  
"Alright," said Robin, "So Starfire, how are you for the past few days?"  
  
"Oh Friend Robin, it was joyous the past days!" replied Starfire happily, "What about you?"  
  
"Mine was good too, I also got a good workout from Kurama and Genkai," replied Robin, "so what do you want to order?"  
  
"Hmm, I guess I shall have you choose for us since I do not know most of these wondrous foods," said Starfire.  
  
"Alright."  
  
"Sir, have you chosen what you want to eat?" asked the waiter as he came up to their table.  
  
"Yes, we'll have 2 Salmon, water, um, 2 bowls of rice, and....::looks at menu:: crab legs (what! I like crabs...).  
  
"Thank you sir, your food will came in a few minutes," said the waiter as he was finishing writing the requests down and walked away.  
  
~~~Café~~~  
  
The café was a dark café and Raven, Hiei, Kurama, and Genkai were sitting in their chairs sipping their drinks watching/listening to the poems on stage. When they finished their drinks, they chatted a bit.  
  
"So, how are the missions coming along?" asked Raven.  
  
"Well we did manage to win the dark tournament," replied Kurama.  
  
"And defeat the Saint Beasts," added Hiei.  
  
"So did you tell them that you're a half demon? Or showed your spirit moves?" asked Genkai.  
  
"No, and no, I'd rather tell them when the time's right," replied Raven.  
  
"Alright, as long as you're not showing off like dimwit Yusuke," said Genkai.  
  
"Heh, alright."  
  
Suddenly the communicator gone off and had an image of Shade on it.  
  
"Hello Raven, it's time that you would die you filthy half demon," said Shade.  
  
"And how would you do that!?" said Raven grinning her teeth as he said 'filthy half demon'.  
  
"Well let's just say that we're gonna have stoneblade death match," said Shade. All of a sudden everything went black...  
  
A/n: once again sry for not updating for so long but like I said, im gonna update more frequently this spring vacation, so RnR! Thx! Scotty out! scotty doesn't know!hehehe... 


	10. Stoneblade match part 1

A/n: okay, first my mind was TOTALLY blank, like, I couldn't think of ANYTHING, so reread the last chap. And got ideas. Thank god I have a huge random imagination.^^ and naruto 4th opening ROCKS! Sry, I just had to say that! Okay, read on!  
  
Disclaimer: don't got anything don't own anything.  
  
Chapter 10: Stoneblade match part 1  
  
"Well let's just say that we're gonna have stoneblade death match," said Shade. All of a sudden everything went black...  
  
Everyone woke up including the whole gang who supposedly got sucked into the blackness also. Everyone was held up in their individual invisible cage thing. (just think of the shield thing when Genkai and Hiei were prevented from fighting in the tournament) That is, except for Raven. Raven and Shade, who just came up from the shadows, were in a HUGE arena with an invisible shield at the edge of it. Everyone was unable to move, and very confused.  
  
"Dude, we were just eating, and then all of a sudden everything went black! What the heck was that!" exclaimed BB waving his arms everywhere.  
  
"Robin, we were eating at the pleasant rest-au-rant, correct?" asked Starfire very confused.  
  
"Right, but where are we?" asked Robin.  
  
"It seems this all happened to us, and we are in an alter dimensional world," assumed Kurama, "This will be an interesting stoneblade match, not everyone gets to see it because not much people/demons have one."  
  
"We have to get outta here, Raven can't beat him alone, remember, it only took us all of our power to just bring him to jail, but this is a death match!" said Yusuke.  
  
'If only I could just get out of here I could help Raven fight this guy!' thought Hiei grinning his teeth.  
  
Raven looked around her and saw the others trapped. 'I can't beat this guy alone,' thought Raven staring at everyone. She tried to use her powers to free them but a voice interrupted her.  
  
"Don't try to free your petty friends Raven, there is a shield to block us from running away, plus, you'll have beat, or should I say, kill me, in order to save your friends," said Shade, "this is a stoneblade death match!"  
  
"Your gonna be gone once and for all! And im gonna save my friends!" exclaimed Raven tensing.  
  
"Ah, I see that you're determined, let the stoneblade match begin!" yelled Shade as they both summoned their stoneblades.  
  
Shade was the one who made the first move sprinting towards Raven. He used his sword to slash her but she blocked. As the auras clashed, there was an explosion and they both fell back from it. They landed on their feet and levitated up in the air. Raven has a hard blocking and dodging the blade as Shade kept trying to hit her.  
  
'I need to hit him! I can't block him forever!' thought Raven blocking. She kicked him in the chest which brought him back so she could breathe. Raven then took her chance and headed for Shade and it was her turn to be the offensive. She tried to hit his legs and arms but Shade kept on blocking. Suddenly, Shade got out another blade which caught Raven off guard.  
  
"Die," said Shade and hi her on the back which made her fall. 'This is gonna hurt!' thought Raven. She hit the ground making a crater around her. She got up and got a little dizzy, 'I was right.' She was rubbung her head and got up to the air once again barely dodging a blast from one of Shade's blades.  
  
"That gotta hurt," said Kuwabara.  
  
"Hey! That isn't fair! He has two of those blades!" protested BB.  
  
"It's not cheating, you can have more than one, but sadly enough, the odds are now completely harder now against Raven," explained Kurama.  
  
Robin and Cyborg were awed at the fighting while trying to get out at the same time. Genkai was just standing there watching, trusting Raven that she will win. Hiei though, was desperately trying to get out. 'You have to use your spirit energy Raven this time, your powers are nothing if you don't use them,' thought Genkai.  
  
Raven and Shade were in an even battle, but with Raven a little dizzy, she got hit a few times, but luckily, they weren't serious. 'I can't believe I have to use this,' thought Raven. She glided farther away from Shade and pointed at him with her blade. It was powering up when-  
  
"Nevermore Blast!" yelled Raven as a huge raven came out and hit Shade square at him. As he started to fall, Raven let her stoneblade float there a bit as she powered up again and chanted summoning a black energy raven and it landed on her shoulder.  
  
"DUDe! What's that!?" exclaimed BB.  
  
"It's a raven made of her spirit energy," explained Genkai, "When you do that, it helps you in battle, and the other move she did was her spirit moves. You probably only saw her powers, but not her spirit moves."  
  
"You mean she could do that the whole time but never decided to do that?" asked Robin surprised.  
  
"She probably thought it wasn't necessary," Answered Yusuke facing Robin.  
  
"Raven's abilities are quite amazing!" commented Starfire.  
  
Back to the battle, Shade got up and then shot a huge blast at Raven and she used her powers to shield it a bit then flew out of the way just in time as her shield dissolved from the blast. 'That was close,' thought Raven, 'But I cant beat him the way I am now. I'll need help.' She faced her friends and saw Hiei almost able to break out. She was glad and sent a telepathic message to him, 'Once you get yourself free, try and get everyone out as well, but you have to make sure he doesn't notice you.' Hiei looked at Raven and nodded then continued powering up secretively.  
  
'I'll have to distract Shade long enough so we can all defeat him!" thought Raven. And her and the raven sped up and got the chance to attack.  
  
"Azerath, metrion, ZINTHOS!" yelled Raven as the energy raven merged with the sword and stabbed him in the stomach. Shade grinned, which made him kicked her out of the way as the energy she just attacked with got absorbed into his blade. And what's worse is, the attack never even hurt him in the first place.  
  
"Nice try, and thanks for making me stronger," smirked Shade.  
  
Everyone gasped surprisingly until Hiei finally got freed. He silently went to a switch and the shields disappeared. Raven was on the ground kneeling as the pain shot up to her chest. Shade walked up to her and was about give the final blow...  
  
"Spirit gun!" yelled Yusuke as the rei blast hit him out of the way and everyone gathered together with Raven.  
  
"Not if we can help it!" said Hiei next Raven.  
  
A/n: Yay! Another chap done! Scotty doesn't know! ^^ RnR plz ! 


	11. Stoneblade match part 2

Scotty: yay! Another Chapter!  
  
Hiroichi: Hope you like it!  
  
Both: Chapter 11: Stoneblade match part 2 !!!  
  
"Not if we can help it!" said Hiei next Raven.  
  
"So all of you got out of your cages and broke the shield, who gives," said Shade. He put his sword down stuck on the ground and chanted words. 'What's he doing?' wondered Raven staring like everyone else getting ready for anything. However, they weren't expecting a HUGE demon in front of them.  
  
The demon had four arms, four red eyes, and had a spider body (kind of the spider thing in spy kids 2, only having 4 arms and way more evil). It plunged its legs towards the group as they got out of the way. Raven and Hiei were handling Shade while the others kept the monster busy so Raven and Hiei's battle doesn't get a disadvantage.  
  
"We have to finish this monster off so we can help Raven and Hiei!" yelled Robin to the others as he ran out of they way of one of the monster's legs.  
  
As we look in Raven and Hiei's battle, Shade yells, "You'll pay for interfering! I'll kill you filthy half breed!" He ran towards them at full speed when Hiei went in front of Raven and countered.  
  
"Fist of mortal flame!" yelled Hiei as he fended off Shade and Shade fell to the floor.  
  
Raven and Hiei took advantage of this and they both ran/flew towards the lying Shade. Raven and Hiei used their swords but Shade used his own swords to block. Then he was caught off guard by Hiei and Raven's feet kicking him up into the air. They both got to the air and tried to hit him again. This time Shade was totally ready. He went into fighting position in the air surprising the couple and hit them both to the ground leaving craters. Raven created a platform for Hiei to go on so he can float/ride in the air. He used his own energy to control the platform where he wanted to go.  
  
"Thanks for the lift."  
  
"Welcome."  
  
Shade was diving down towards them when at the same them going up. They made impact having another explosion backing them off. The duo was breathing heavily but Shade was just getting started.  
  
Shade smirked then came at Raven at unbelievable speed, "It's time for you to die filthy half-breed!" But Hiei was in the way. Hiei was stabbed badly by the stoneblade.  
  
"You keep saying that, and yet you keep failing," smirked Hiei.  
  
"Hiei!" screamed Raven as in a VERY long time, cried for him, "WHY!?"  
  
"Heh, I don't want you hurt, besides, I love you," replied Hiei facing Raven. He gasped as he put his arm on the wound, "Don't worry about me, I'll help you in a bit, kill him for, will you?"  
  
Raven nodded, "fine,"and then she faced Shade, "You're gonna pay for what you've done!"  
  
~~~Fight with the Monster thing~~~  
  
Starfire were shooting starbolts in the air at the monster's face while BB turned into a T-rex and tried to bite of one of the monster's legs. Robin and Genkai were dealing with his legs/arms and Kuwabara cut off 2 of the legs with his spirit sword. Everything was pretty much going well until the monster summoned life-sized spiders at them. Kurama got out his rosewhip slashing his chest with the thorns. Yusuke used his shotgun to get rid of a herd of them but they just kept on coming.  
  
"There's too much of them!" yelled Cyborg as he kept shooting the spiders with his cannon.  
  
"Don't give up!" yelled Robin when he was fending off 2 of the arms.  
  
Starfire aimed closely and threw a starbolt at the left eye at hit its target head on. The monster noticed this and got a staff trying to whack her as if she were a fly. BB was having a rodeo thing as he was a pterodactyl and then landed on the back of the monster. He turned into gorilla and grasped hard as the monster was also trying to shake him off.(the monster sure can multi-task eh?)  
  
Robin was throwing birdarangs at the monster's chest and it made him fall back. Rabin got his staff out and jumped taking on of the arms out. (Okay, this is the point when I have writers block too many characters! ) Kurama and Genkai were concentrating on the upper part of the body. They were able to leave a huge gash of blood too. Kuwabara was swinging his sword around killing a lot of the spiders. Yet, he was a little scared of them. 'These spiders are REALLY creepy,' thought Kuwabara.  
  
All of a sudden the monster was able to shake everyone off his back and then started to regenerate itself. Everyone gasped at their waste of energy as it started to recover. He summoned more spiders, only 2 times bigger than last time. Then he powered up and mutated even more as he grew in size. He now had an extra pair of arms(which makes 6 total by the way), metal thorns on his arms, and the legs were made of steel.  
  
"Damn," said Robin.  
  
"What a waste of our energy!" exclaimed Yusuke grinning his teeth.  
  
"This is getting harder than I thought," said Kurama.  
  
~~~Fight with Shade~~~  
  
Shade has been hit a few times, but Raven and Hiei have it bad. Shade and Hiei were taking it all out with Raven recovering because she was tired from using her spirit moves. The energy raven used up too much of her energy so she had to watch them fight till she can also.  
  
Shade and Hiei were on the ground with a sword-to-sword duel. Hiei managed to hit him in the chest so Shade can move slower. But Shade once again, recovered. 'If he keeps recovering himself, he'll eventually run out spirit energy,' thought Hiei, 'until then, I'll have to survive this fight!' Hiei ran towards Shade and yelled, "Sword of Darkness Flame!"  
  
"GAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" screamed Shade as his body got burnt and his shirt has been burnt off too. 'Damn, I can't heal myself now, I'm too weak.'  
  
Shade was breathing hard and then got an idea. He smirked evilly which confused Raven and Hiei. They stared at him getting up and then did hand seals. After he finished with that, he started muttering words from what seemed an ancient language. He closed his eyes then opened again and his eyes were glowing black. All of a sudden his energy aura was surrounding him and it formed into a death angel.  
  
"His energy is going sky high!" said Raven awed at the energy he gathered even after the fight. Though she probably already knew he couldn't heal, he still was able to have abnormal strength.  
  
But there was something that really surprised her. It was the death angel, or at least, something like only it was made of his energy. She quickly ran to Hiei ready to fight.  
  
"Shadow mode, level 2," said Shade monotonously as his eyes were still glowing black just like his energy.  
  
"Damn, things just got harder for us," said Hiei. He was worried that if he had that much power before they first met them, they only beat him because he underestimated them. He turned to Raven who looked liked she noticed that too. They just stood there as his spirit energy was continuing to grow.  
  
"This is something I was planning to kill you with Raven," said Shade walking slowly smirking and the death angel also.  
  
"This isn't looking good at all," said Raven in awe.  
  
A/n: Oky doky! Another chapter done! Don't think the story will be over on the next one cause it won't end yet! RnR plz! Scotty out! 


	12. Stoneblade match part 3

A/n: Bla.....no comment.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own anything plain and simple. -.-  
  
Chapter 12:Stoneblade match part 3  
  
~~~Battle with monster~~~  
  
"EEEEEEP!" screamed Starfire as the spider held her, BB, and Kuwabara in his hands.  
  
"Let me go you freak!" yelled BB.  
  
"What he said!" said Kuwabara.  
  
Robin ran up and took out his bo staff and jumped up. He was able to knock out the grip that held Starfire letting her free. Kurama used his rose-whip to set Kuwabara free while Yusuke used his spirit gun to cut the arm off that held BB.  
  
"Thank you Friend Robin!" thanked Starfire as she flew next to him.  
  
"No problem, move!" Yelled Robin as they got out of they way of the spider.  
  
Genkai was trying to get on the back of the spider but the titanium legs were hard to dodge. Cyborg was blasting at the head but the spider kept moving.  
  
"Dangit stay still!" yelled Cyborg having a hard time hitting him.  
  
BB transformed into a gorilla and tried (keyword: tried) to throw the spider off balance, but it was too heavy (lol!).Yusuke used his shotgun to obliterate it fast, but it was still standing.  
  
"This just isn't our day," said Yusuke.  
  
~~~Battle with Shade~~~  
  
"Raven, this is what I should have done to you all long time ago," said Shade. All Hiei and Raven could do was freeze in fear. The Death Angel was laughing evilly in a low sound waiting to get the chance to kill them.  
  
'So this is the power of Shade,' thought Raven, 'I guess I'll need everyone's help to bring him down once and for all.' She turns to see the others having a hard time fighting the monster, 'But they have to get rid of that guy first, then we can finally put an end to this.' She turned to Hiei and said something only those 2 could hear, "Hiei, we'll have to stall time so everyone destroy that overgrown bug. Then we can put our powers into one and stop him once and for all."  
  
Hiei nodded, and they both saw Shade walking towards them, then going to a sprint using his arms to send powerful spirit energy at them. Raven and Hiei just barely jumped out of there but Shade got to Raven, surprising her, at unbelievable speed and knocked her down. Hiei ran towards Shade but Shade turned and stood right behind him and took him down with his energy. Shade was going to give the final blow but was stopped by Raven's spirit Raven (that she made while Shade was distracted) as it collided with Shade's energy.  
  
"Don't tell me you forgot about me, Shade, after all, you did say wanted to kill me right?" said Raven going towards him.  
  
Raven glided towards Shade while doing a few hand seals then put her arms in front of her. "Here's something I'd like to try out, kurai, karasu, bakuha!" Raven's energy formed a huge black energy raven (only different from the other one cuz the other had a mind of its own while this one is just a rei blast basically) coming right towards Shade hitting its target directly. But once the smoke cleared, all it did was give him a few scratches.  
  
"No," said Raven.  
  
Hiei got up and said, "They better hurry up cause we can't take much longer if any of Shade's blasts hits us directly."  
  
"Now it's my turn," said Shade.  
  
He ordered the death angel (let's just call it DA for now k?) to attack as it went through Hiei's and Raven's body not killing them, but to diminish most of their spirit energy. They screamed in agony as it went through making them fell weak.  
  
"hehehehehe..." laughed DA going back towards his master.  
  
~~~Battle with monster~~~  
  
Yusuke was starting to get pissed off. There seemed to be no end to the spiders. But that was the trigger to set off a very pissed off Yusuke.  
  
"It's time for you guys to die once and for all!" yelled Yusuke, "SHOTGUN!!!!!!"  
  
The blast(s) never missed a shot. Every blast hit their target. The spiders screamed in agony as they disintegrated. Everyone was grateful and surprised.  
  
"Gee, guess I better not be on his bad side, heheh," said BB.  
  
"Who knew he'd have that kind of power," said Cyborg still in awe at Yusuke's fury.  
  
"Uh guys? In case you haven't noticed, we still have to beat the big one over there," pointed Robin.  
  
Genkai did a spirit gun at the eyes of the mutated spider rending him blind unable to see. It covered its eyes in pain and attacked everywhere. But since his focus was lost, he missed miserably.  
  
"Alright guys, this is our chance! Give it everything you got at his chest!" ordered Robin.  
  
Starfire did a major starbolt barrage with her laser eyes and hands, Cyborg charged up and shot, Yusuke and Genkai used the spirit wave, Kurama used his rose whip, Robin threw as much exploding discs he has, Kuwabara used his spirit sword to get longer to stab it, BB ran behind the attacks as a t-rex to knock it down (all those attacks HAS to hurt -.-;;). The monster fell back and disappeared from existence. Everyone was breathing hard and slowly regaining their energy.  
  
"Alright! Let's go and help the others!" yelled BB obviously rejuvenated like everyone else.  
  
Everyone ran/flew towards Raven and Hiei who were having close up combat then jumped away from each other.  
  
As soon everyone was gathered, Hiei said, "What took you guys so long?"  
  
"Well sorry, we were having a hard time beating that monster of Shade's," protested Kuwabara.  
  
"Alright guys, the only way to defeat him once and for all, we'll have put our energy into my stoneblade," instructed Raven.  
  
"But how?" asked Robin.  
  
"Listen, everyone put their hands over the blade, so I can transfer your energies into the blade. That way, Hiei and I could use the blade to get rid of him," explained Raven.  
  
"Alright guys, you heard her," said Robin.  
  
"Don't tell me that you forgot about me," said Shade getting closer to them, "Your plan won't work on me! I shall rule this world and have my revenge!"  
  
"Hurry guys!" yelled Yusuke.  
  
Immediately everyone put their hand/hands over the stoneblade and Raven concentrated transferring their spirit energies. The blade's aura started to glow white and at the same time everyone save for Hiei and Raven, started to feel weak.  
  
"That took more out of me that I anticipated," said Kurama. Everyone nodded as they too, were feeling drained.  
  
"Okay, let's hurry! Shade is getting closer," said Hiei.  
  
Raven nodded then Hiei and her both held the now powerful stoneblade and pointed towards Shade and the DA.  
  
Both Hiei and Raven yelled, "You'll never win! And never again will you haunt us! DARKNESS SWORD OF DRAGON FLAME!"  
  
"You think you would win!? No way! This is where it ends! DEATH STRIKE!" Yelled Shade.  
  
Instead of a black and blue dragon that came out of Raven's Stoneblade, it was a pure white one. The DA came right at it making the death strike, so it was a battle of whose energy would win. The dragon started to lose, but it came back pushing the blast all the way destroying the DA and Shade.  
  
"NOOOOOO!!! I can't die to this wretched half-breed, or her weak friends! GAHH!" screamed Shade as he dissolved into the blast.  
  
Raven and Hiei then dropped the stoneblade and was breathing heavily, but were both glad that Shade was gone once and for all. (Yeh, I know, You predicted that in the end, o well) Everyone came towards them to celebrate.  
  
"BOOYA! You guys ROCK!" shouted BB.  
  
"You have defeated Shade! I shall now sing the victory song on my home planet! *takes deep breath but Robin interrupts*-"(gee I wonder who said that)  
  
"Um Starfire, why don't we save that for later?" asked Robin.  
  
"Okay!"  
  
"It's good though that Shade's gone forever," said Kuwabara.  
  
"Thanks guys, but you also helped defeat Shade," said Raven.  
  
"Yeh, we really couldn't do it without you guys," said Hiei.  
  
"No prob, so let's go home," said BB.  
  
"Uh, how ARE we gonna go home???" asked Robin. Everyone sweatdropped. (in case you forgot, they are in an alternate dimension.)  
  
"Don't worry about it," said Raven, "Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos!"  
  
A black portal opened up and everyone walkthrough it and the portal disappeared behind them. They began to realize that they were all grouped right in front of the tower.  
  
"ALRIGHT! It's good to be home!" shouted Cyborg as they all got in the tower.  
  
Everyone went to their own rooms when Raven and Hiei stayed behind.  
  
"Thanks, we made a good team out there," said Raven.  
  
"Yeah, and it's good to have Shade gone too," replied Hiei.  
  
"So, you're gonna leave tomorrow, huh?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
They stared at each other sad a bit that they were gonna leave so soon. But they knew that their paths will cross once more eventually.  
  
Hiei kissed Raven and then said, "Night."  
  
"Night."  
  
A/n: sorry folks for not updating in awhile! I had a MAJOR writer's block in this chapter but I guess it turned out pretty good eh? Thanks for the Reviews! The next chapter's gonna be the last one for this story! RnR plz! 


End file.
